Unexpected
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: When Carol and Daryl entered they didn't expect: no walkers, psychopaths trying to kill them, being haunted by past family and they certainly did NOT expect Gene Hunt. Donnot own the Ashes to Ashes plot line.


** Sophia and Merle didn't die. (season 4 setting.)**

**I donnot own TWD or Caryl or the 'Ashes to Ashes' plot line. **

**Summary - When Carol and Daryl entered they didn't expect: no walkers, psychopaths trying to kill them, being haunted by past family and they certainly did NOT expect Gene Hunt.**

* * *

**Unexpected.**

_**Hit**_

**3rd Person **

**2014**

Beth had just finished her usual singing 'gig', 'lighting' up the residents of the prison, and was back in her room. Daryl Dixon was up in the watch tower, happy to get away. Carol Brooke, was _very eager _to join him, before Beth started to go at it again. Don't get me wrong, she liked Beth and thought she was very sweet but Jesus that girl is a _whiner! _

"Hey," She knocked lightly on the opened door. "Thought you be here." She smiles and sits cross legged next to him.

"Hey." Not much of an answer.

"Rick was planning on us two going on a run. Kinda skeptical though, don't wanna leave Sophia behind." She smiles gentler and pats his hand.

"I'd get it if I had kids." He mumbles.

"Why not if you don't?" She asks, moving so she sat in his front view. "It's not a riddle."

* * *

"Daryl," Rick pauses, waiting for his attention. "Go in the closet with Carol until the walkers pass." Their in a large convenience store. "I'll hide in another, just go!" Daryl doesn't hesitate, he grabs her hand and they run inside it. He closes and locks the door, now hearing the moans from outside.

"Is this a boiler room?" Carol asks, fanning herself with her hand. "It's hot."

"No shit."

* * *

"Doesn't the heat take away your oxygen?" Carol asks, sweat dripping down from anywhere on her face. Daryl nods. "We've been," She coughs harshly and loudly. Sounded painful, he hit her back multiple times making sure she was OK. "In here for over and hour."

"No shit."

* * *

She can't even get a word out now, coughing, hacking. Daryl had passed out from the heat hours ago, walkers were hitting the door fiercely. Trying to get to their flesh.

"No shit." She mumbles.

* * *

"Get up." She slaps him. "Daryl, get up you lazy bastard." She hits him again. She listens to hear if he's breathing, nothing. She checks his pulse, faint but there.

"What the hell?" She asks herself before going into a coughing fit once more, this time it doesn't stop. She falls back and hits her head hard, blacking out.

* * *

**1981**

She felt herself falling, slowly. "Mummy!" She heard shouting. "Mum!" _What is going on!? _She saw herself as a child, Rick, Daryl, her parents, the explosion of her parents.

Suddenly, it all stopped. She was lying in the exact same spot she was in. Next to nothing though, but she could smell Daryl's scent lingering in the air. She listened out for the growling of walkers. No walkers, music? She stood, feeling faint and confused. She went to open the locked door... unlocked.

She pushed it open, a party!? Walking out she felt something on her shoulders, curly, long, blonde hair. Like before she married Ed, before he died and she met him. It sounded like 80's music. "Hello." She called, people dancing took no notice of her. She was on a boat? With her old hair back and 80's music? No walkers? "You're dead." She convinced herself, leaving that place.

* * *

Carol found herself on concrete soon enough, still dressed like a tart. "Great." She spotted Daryl, in sleeves? Oh wait, he's ripping them off. And there gone! "Daryl!" She waved, catching his eyes. He wasn't too far away. "What's going on?" She asked, walking up to stand beside him. "Where's the walkers?"

"Walkers?" A man, from behind them questioned. "Mate, this one is pissed. Better take 'er home, she's used to it."

She went to protest but then looked at her clothes. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm dressed like one, but that doesn't stop me from-" A car horn stopped her words and she span around, facing a large red Quattro. It pulled out before them and a foot stepped out, crocodile boots? "Am I in the eighty's or something? 'Cause I swear I was only sixteen in the eighty's-"

"Shut up!" The man, who's voice sounded familiar. "And you might wanna cover yourself up!" He yelled, stepping out.

Gene Hunt, her old friend had mentioned him. Getting back to... this place?

"Are you Gene Hunt?" She asks.

"What's it to you?" He asks, nodding.

She doesn't answer, she faints.

"My reputation exceeds me."

* * *

She opens her eyes again, finding... a blonde, a curly haired brunette and a girl above her. Leering over.

"Is this the new DI?" The girl asks, waving around a badge.

_Carol Brooke_

_33 (DOB: 23/ May/ 1965) _

_Detective inspector of police. _

"I'm not thirty three." She whispers to herself. "I'm forty eight."

"Wow, you look good for your age." The male blonde exclaims, handing her a small mirror. She looks at herself. "I look like I was when I turned thirty three." She smiles to herself, sitting up and realizing she's sitting on a desk. "Whoa, I'm thirty three now?" She asks, going to get off the desk but her foot slips on a paper file. Sending her to the ground, standing she asks: "What about, Daryl?" She asks, the man in conversation sitting on a desk casually. Swinging his legs, slowly.

"That means I'm thirty." He shrugs, taking his from the curly haired brunette man. "And a DI. This my desk?" He asks, looking at the name plate.

_DI: Daryl Dixon. _

Carol turns to her plate.

_DI: Carol Brooke _

"I've never been in the police force. That's Rick's job."

"Who's Rick, mamn?" The girl asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Doesn't matter."

"Ah! I see your finally up!" A rough voice called to her. "Been waiting, c'mon. We got ourselves a bastard to catch."

"What?" Daryl asks, finally getting used to the circumstance just for it to ripped away again.

_'MUM! Mummy. Where's mum?' _

"I'm right here." Carol whispered, hearing Sophia's voice and looking around. She spotted a VERY old computer inside... Gene's office and walked over.

_Mum! Mum, please Rick! What's happened to my mum?!_

"I'm thirty three, you aren't born yet. I met Ed this year. Why are you calling me?"

"Listen, I don't know who the bloody hell your talking to but it sure as hell ain't me! So get your arses into the Quatrro or I will put you in a cell with no food, no water and no bloody resources!" Gene yells, grabbing her shoulder and dragging her along.

_**Where am I? **_


End file.
